megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Terminal Guardian
The Terminal Guardian is a character that appears in Shin Megami Tensei IV. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Profile A mercenary who works for the Ashura-kai, he now acts as the guard of all the Terminals in Tokyo and has done this job for the past twenty years. He places a Domain within each one and his demon must be defeated for the Terminal to be free of the Domain. An NPC mentions that the mercenary is a bit of a cosplay fanatic and likes to take on different appearances and personas, but due to mistranslations, in the foreign localization said NPCs mention that there are multiple guardians, despite "each" one met in the game acting as if they were the one Flynn previously met. He likes to describe the type of demon he is using and its abilities for combat. He first appears in Ueno as the Earthy Man, introducing himself to the Samurai. He tells them to get ready to die and become fertilizer for the cherry trees, calling them brats. He is surprised by his Tengu demons defeat and warns them that it won't be like this next time before leaving. His second appearance is as the Guard-like man, who wonders why the kid didn't realize there was a Domain set up. He tells Flynn that it was meant to keep intruders like him out, realizing that he's the kid from earlier when he's about to introduce himself. The Guard-like man plans on burying Flynn in Nagatacho's dark alleys without letting anyone know that he's there. Host-like man is the Guardian's third identity and reveals he sets up Domains specifically to prevent anyone who tries to activate Terminals from getting away. Realizing it's Flynn once again, he decides to force Flynn into joining his crew and make him beg to stop his attacks before the battle begins. After Ose loses he tells Flynn that he'll be singing a different tune next time and leaves. The Guardian in his fourth appearance is known as the Sloppy Man and looks like a short, bearded elderly man holding a pillow. Recognizing Flynn when he's about to introduce himself, the Sloppy Man says Flynn ain't bad for a tyke and asks if he wants to fight again, but promises to not make the fight easy. Before the battle he states that he hangs low-down dirty tricksters like Flynn in front of the station. Sloppy Man retreats with his demons defeat. The Heavily Made-up Girl is the Guardian's fifth identity, which appears as a young woman in feminine clothing and speaks like one, but has a masculine voice that is attempting to sound feminine. He says he doesn't want to deal with Flynn anymore, but has to cause it's his job. He then wonders if Flynn is hitting on him, but tells him he ain't his type. Businesslike man is the Guardian's sixth identity, dressed as one of the Ashura-kai members. Businesslike man says he can't tolerate those who break the rules, even if they are high spirited youths like Flynn, which is why he'll capture him and reap the reward. His seventh identity is the Anachronistic man, who appears as a knight in medieval armor and speaks like a knight from a older era, saying thou and hast. Anachronistic man mentions he found the armor in a run-down theater and tells Flynn that his fate shall be severed. Summoning his strongest horde, he plans on making Flynn into a glacier that shall be tossed into Tokyo Bay. His eighth disguise is the Intuitive man, who appears as a hunter/soldier and is used for both of his appearances in Purgatorium and Lucifer Palace. The Intuitive man mentions he has gone from job to job to feed his family, and he found his way to the current terminal as a result. Since the demon he summons is Mara he makes several innuendo jokes. Surprised at Mara's defeat and one last innuendo, he gives up and lets Flynn have the Terminal. The Ginza and Sky Terminals are some of the Terminals not guarded by him, due to the Ring of Gaea preventing him access, and Medusa keeping anyone from Tokyo from going into Naraku. Once the Terminal in Lucifer Palace has been activated, he says that he was inspired by an old TV show to 'transform' into different people and that he's going back to his family. Demon summoned by Guardian: *Karasu Tengu, Koppa Tengu: Summoned to guard the first terminal. *Pixie Horde (Pixie and High Pixie): Summoned to guard the second terminal. *Ose: Summoned to guard the third terminal. *Kaiwan, Incubus: Summoned to guard the fourth Terminal. *Orochi: Summoned to guard the fifth terminal. *Kresnik, Lanling Wang, Cu Chulainn: Summoned to guard the sixth terminal. *Frosts: Summoned to guard the seventh terminal. *Mara: Summoned to guard the eighth terminal. *Rangda, Barong: Summoned to guard the ninth terminal. Fuses into Shiva once they are defeated. Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Characters